Lucy's Origin
by Marie1964
Summary: Inspired by the short-speed writing contest; tie-in with epilogue of "A Changing of the Future." This might not make a lot of sense if you haven't read that story first.  How did Newkirk's daughter come to be, and what REALLY happened during the battle?


The phone rang and she[I] picked up the receiver. '"Yes?' she asked, not sure who would be calling her at this hour of the night.

There was nobody on the other end, which made her grow worried. This was the third time in two weeks that somebody was prank-calling her. Each time, she had awakened in a cold sweat, being startled awake by the voice that was on the other end of the line. It had been a couple of years, but still, the images haunted her:

_She had been coming home from market that day, as carefree as ever. That is, as carefree as she could have been, knowing that she was living in a war-zone. For weeks, her parents had been under suspicion, and she had begged them to leave Germany before it was too late. They had refused, however, saying that it was nothing more than a bad nightmare that she had. However, she knew better. Like Hogan, Lucy had always shown the potential of being psychic, and she knew—she just knew—that something was amiss._

_Anyway, she had been coming home from market that day, and the sight that lay before her sickened her. A Gestapo agent had her parents hand-cuffed, and she could see that their faces were bruised as well. Her mother had blood coming from her lip, and her father had a nasty cut above his right eye. Lucy tried to run, feeling powerless to do anything to save her parents. However, she could not be quick enough._

"_Stop!" the agent called, and before she could realize what was happening to her, he was upon her._

"_So, you are their daughter, isn't that correct?" he asked her, his smile dripping sweet, disgusting innocence. "What do you know about their work with the Underground?"_

"_I don't know anything," she lied. To that, she received a slap upon her beautiful, red-haired face._

"_You are a liar!" he spat out. "Your parents are coming with me, but I have other plans for you," he said. However, he seemed to think over the situation carefully. He knew that the Adler's had a daughter, but he hadn't expected to come across her. Turning to another agent who was with him, he ordered him to bring the parents back into their apartment. Then, since as Major he outranked the Sergeant who was with him, he ordered him to leave them be._

_It was over so very quickly. Lucy was marched back into her apartment as well, the joy of eating the fresh apples that she had recently purchased all but vanished from her mind. She was tied to a chair, and had to witness the atrocity of watching her parents murdered in cold blood. As if that wasn't surprising enough, the Major turned to her, and she was completely taken aback by the sight that lay before her._

_Lucy could see that the Major was not of this earth. His eyes were glowing green, and his upper and lower fangs were visible. He was, surely, a vampire._

"_What…what are you going to do with me?" she asked, completely terrified. Her parents would sometimes tell her stories about the supernatural, but to her that was all they were—just stories. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that vampires existed on this planet._

"_I can smell your blood from here, and it's my _favorite _type, AB-. A very rare type indeed, since only 1% of the German population has it [1]_ _he calmly informed her. Before Lucy could realize what was happening, the Major was upon her, and she could feel the life being drawn out of her._

_She awoke several hours later, not sure if she was alive or dead. A bright light was shining in her eyes, and she smiled as she realized that this must be what Heaven was like. However, her joy quickly turned to dread as her eyesight cleared enough for her to notice that the Major was shining a flashlight in her eyes._

"_In the future, you will meet two men, one named Colonel Robert Hogan, and the other being Corporal Peter Newkirk. They killed my brother—Sergeant Faust. Tell them that an eye-for-an-eye has been repaid." With that, Major Faust turned and left Lucy, a recently changed vampire, to deal_ _with whatever the future had in store for her._

Finally, the voice on the other end spoke up, "I know where you live Lucy, and I will come to get you. Your parents may be old and powerful, but they can't protect you forever. I _will_ finish the job that I should have finished all those years ago."

HHH

Again, Lucy woke in a cold sweat, and even though she tried to hide the nightmares from her parents, she knew better than to think that was possible. Every time she had the dreams, due to her psychic links with her parents, sleep was no better for them either.

Coming into her bedroom, Newkirk and Anne sat down on her bed, and this time Lucy, being only fourteen, didn't try to hide the tears in her eyes. She flung herself at her mother, hugging and holding onto her for dear life.

"Shh, Lucy, it was only another bad dream. Everything's going to be alright," both parents told her at the same time.

"But the phone call was so vivid this time!" she cried out in mental anguish.

"I know, I know. But it was only a dream," her father tried to tell her.

However, his soothing voice of consolation was cut off by another ring, coming from the telephone. Picking it up, Newkirk didn't know what to expect.

"Benjamin, is that you? It's nice to be able to talk to you in person for the first time. You may have your so-called Scream of Death, but even that won't protect your adopted daughter. Mark my words—I will find her, and hunt her down. Maybe I'll kill her, but maybe I'll only give her the injection that Metzger gave you. It doesn't matter to me."

"'Ow do you know about that bloody injection?" Newkirk asked angrily. Thinking for a second, he asked, "Never mind that. 'Ow do you know what my real name is?"

However, the voice on the other end could only laugh, and reply, as though it was a matter-of-fact thing to say, "I'm Sergeant Faust's brother, Major Faust. Don't tell me that your telepathy can't pick _that_ up?" he asked.

"No, you listen to me, you bloody vampire! If you even _try_ to 'urt me daughter, I'll stake you myself!" Newkirk screamed at the telephone, before throwing it down in disgust.

Before Lucy or Anne could tell what was happening, Newkirk had changed into his true, winged appearance. "Bloody 'ell! First the Engels, and now this! Sometimes I think that me, Carter, and the Gov'nor are the only good vampires in the world anymore."

"Father, please, I don't want you to go. You could get hurt!" Lucy called after her father, but it was too late.

Anne could only look between her daughter and her husband, and she knew how stubborn he could be when he wanted to. She knew that nothing she could or would say would change his personal vendetta against Major Faust. Sighing, she could only sit down on the bed, holding her daughter close. Both of them watched Newkirk leave the bedroom, and through the open window, fly off into the night in search of his enemy.

Even though both mother and daughter wished to stay up to see Newkirk safely return, sleep soon overcame them. He was gone all day, and for most of the night as well.

HHH

Newkirk found Faust waiting for him in front of a small, nondescript barn. Immediately, memories came rushing back to his mind of a battle long ago, and very well fought-out. It was the same place where Newkirk had been temporary lost unto himself, and he could see that Faust had built the barn back to its former glory.

"I'm sure you must have many questions about who I am," the Major said, slowly pacing back and forth, studying his next meal. "You see, I was present at the battle, but I was the only one old and wise enough to see that Metzger was a fool. I knew what would happen to you the minute he gave you that Unholy Water Brew, so I was the only Engle who made it out of that battle…alive. Then, I finished my Gestapo duties, killed Lucy's parents, and here we are."

"You like to listen to yourself talk, don't you?" Newkirk asked, not impressed by the sight that lay before him.

"No, I like my enemies to know the _real_ story before I kill them!" Faust replied. He quickly took off his civilian jacket, and allowed his own wings to show.

The fight was spectacular, with each vampire being evenly matched in age, experience and power. For a couple of minutes, Newkirk and Faust took turns having the upper hand, each one trying to stake the other, or to be avoid being staked themselves.

Finally, Newkirk knew what he must do, though he dreaded it. "There's only one way to finish this off," he calmly said, and he prepared to lose himself for only the third time in his life. _Me daughter's life is worth it_ he thought to himself.

Quickly flying over Faust, he was able to successfully pin him down. Faust tried covering his ears, the only known way to ward off his enemy's Scream of Death. Fortunately for Newkirk, it was to no avail. This time, however, Newkirk was better able to control his powers, since he was able to direct the full force towards his enemy. Before his orange eyes, Newkirk witnessed Faust burst into flames, and then turn to dust. Meanwhile, Newkirk only suffered third-degree burns to his hands, since he had to hold onto his enemy the entire time.

HHH

When he finally returned, he was completely triumphant. As Newkirk landed in front of his house, he quickly rushed into his daughter's bedroom to tell her the good news. Holding up a vial that was filled with dust, he told her, "See? I told you that ole Newkirk would take care of this."

That night, Lucy tried to sleep better, knowing that her father had defeated her foe, once and for all. Thus, she was truly horrified when the telephone rang, since she suspected who it was.

"You think your father has finished me off? How many brothers of mine do you think I am? Fortunately, he only got my twin. Lucy, I'm waiting for you…"

With that, she threw down the telephone, but once again, she woke up in a cold sweat. _There's nothing to worry about… there's nothing to worry about_ she thought to herself. But yet again, her parents rushed into her bedroom.

"Dad, can you detect another brain pattern, similar to Major Faust's?" she asked.

Sitting down on her bed, Newkirk concentrated on finding another mind that was just like his daughter's enemy. After several minutes, but what seemed like an eternity to her, he could only shake his head in a negative manner.

"No, I can't say that I can. Why do you ask?" he questioned, with genuine concern in his voice.

"No reason," she replied. "For the first time in years, I can finally sleep comfortably. Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome, Lucy. Now please, let's all try to get some sleep." Fortunately, they did.

[1] Wikipedia


End file.
